


lee’s boys

by nacrewhirl



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst??, F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, Violence, kpop mafia au, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacrewhirl/pseuds/nacrewhirl
Summary: lee taeyong and liu yangyang are adopted brothers raised in germany. taeyong lives in seoul but when their mother passes he takes in his younger brother. after a week and a half of bussing tables and an odd experience with a bank robbery, yangyang uncovers something he’s sure he shouldn’t have.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Na Jaemin/Huang Renjun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, kim doyoung/kim jungwoo, liu yangyang/qian kun, mark lee/ haechan | lee donghyuck, wong yukhei | lucas/ song yuqi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

_wednesday, 19:24_

“hello?” taeyong picked up his ringing phone, not reading the contact.

“h-hyung” taeyong heard sniffling.

“yang?”

“hyung, mom’s in the hospital,” yangyang’s voice was wavering violently even over the phone.

“oh my god is she okay? do i need to come home?” taeyong had left germany for korea about four years prior, leaving yangyang back home with their mother.

“i-i don’t know if she will. the nurse said she probably won’t make it,” yangyang let out between sobs.

“yangyang, i’m coming back home, okay?” taeyong started gathering his things, grabbing a thick stack of cash.

“hyung i’m scared,” taeyong hated when yangyang cried. he was so sweet and innocent.

“i’ll be there by tomorrow night buddy. just text me if you need to talk, okay?”

“okay,” yangyang sniffled. “love you.”

“love you too buddy. i’ll see you soon.” taeyong hung up and stepped out of his office. “johnny! taeil!”

the two came stumbling into the room, “yeah?” johnny asked.

“i’m leaving for a few days. take care of the kids for me.”

“you got it, boss,” taeil gave him a nod.

taeyong drove down to the airport and got a through security and a ticket to düsseldorf. he took his seat and grabbed his phone before pulling up his brother’s contact and sending a message.

_i’m leaving seoul_

_i’ll see you tomorrow yang_


	2. 0.2

_ thursday, 21:43 _

yangyang was sitting on the kitchen floor when the front door burst open. “is anyone here?” he knew that voice. it was taeyong. it brought a faint smile to his face.

taeyong walked around the house, taking in the decorations of the home he left. he walked down the hall, stopping to look at the framed photos on the wall. he was in a lot of them. he looked a lot younger, happier even. he looked at his mother’s face through the glass of the wooden frame. it was a picture of the three of them. their mother was in the middle with her arms wrapped around the two young boys, yangyang on her left and taeyong on her right. all of them with huge smiles. taeyong was only 15 back then, making yangyang 10 years old at the time.

he stepped further to see a picture of a vaguely familiar guy on the wall. he had brown hair and a bright smile. it looked like a high school senior picture. he looked at the name.

_ liu yangyang, 18’ _

_oh my god that’s yangyang_.  taeyong teared up a bit.  _he’s so grown up_.  he smiled and continued walking until he reached the end of the hallway and stepped into the kitchen.

yangyang looked up at him teary eyed. taeyong pulled him up off the floor and hugged him tight. “yang why aren’t you at the hospital?”

he didn’t get a response.

taeyong pulled away from the hug to look at his brother. yangyang wouldn’t make eye contact. “why aren’t you at the hospital?”

yangyang’s lip quivered.

“yangyang where’s mom?”

“i-i’m sorry she-she-” yangyang was hyperventilating-“i didn’t know h-how to tell you i’m so sorry please don’t be mad” yangyang’s face was flooded with tears.

taeyong embraced him, holding in his own tears. “it’s not your fault.”

“but ..but you didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

“i know. i’ll see her again some day.”


	3. 0.3

_wednesday, 15:30_

it had barely been a fortnight since taeyong came back to germany. 13 days.

taeyong and yangyang sat in their home’s living room, a calm but awkward silence upon them. they’d gotten back home from their mother’s funeral-which is tough to make conversation after. “yang?”

“hm” “do you..do you have anywhere to go?”

“uh” he paused, “i mean i’m in a house now so i think so?”

“you’re only eighteen, you won’t be able to afford to keep this place running.” yangyang frowned.

“i’m nineteen by the way.”

“sorry. do you have a job?”

“yeah, i work at a 7-eleven on weekends,” yangyang answered. “i could probably fit in another two jobs when i don’t have classes-“

“i thought you finished school?” taeyong shot him a confused look.

“well i finished high school,” yangyang clarified.

“holy shit you’re in university?”

“i’m pretty sure yeah.” taeyong stared at him with his jaw dropped. “what?”

“you’re becoming a real adult and no one cared to tell me?” yangyang looked down.

“i didn’t think you would’ve cared. sorry.”

“why wouldn’t i care? i’m so fucking proud of you, you should tell me everything!”

“you’re proud of me?” yangyang met his eyes.

“of course i’m proud of you! you’re in school, you’re healthy, you’ve even got a job!” taeyong wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulder.

yangyang giggled, “i’m just like all the other kids at my school, hyung. you don’t have to say you’re proud of me.”

“well i am proud of you. and i doubt the kids at school are as handsome as you.”

“you actually think i’m handsome?” yangyang was waiting for the punchline.

“of course! you aged great. not as well as me obviously but you’ll get there.” they both laughed. “anyway, about you getting other jobs to cover this place, i don’t want you doing that.”

“what? why not? i can do it it’s not a huge deal-“

“yangyang, i want you to come live with me.”

“like in korea?!” yangyang’s eyes and mouth were open wide in shock.

“yeah. i don’t want you here by yourself working a whole five jobs when you could come stay with me,” taeyong reasoned. the brunette didn’t know what to think. so many thoughts were swimming through his head so fast.

“hyung, i have school and my friends and.. “ yangyang looked down, “i can’t. i’m sorry.”

taeyong sighed. “yangyang that’s not safe. besides you can talk to your friends online, this is so much better for both of us.”

“no! you don’t get it i can’t leave!”

“what don’t i get?” yangyang sighed. “i-i i just.. i don’t know.”

taeyong narrowed his eyes. “you don’t know or you don’t want to tell me?”

“both.” “well, what don’t you want to tell me?”

“there’s someone here i like a lot and i just-UGH. hyung, i really cant leave.”

“you can talk to everyone over the phone, yangyan-“

“no i can’t i don’t have his number.”

“then ask him for it??”

“dude, that’s weird!”

“literally how is that weird, yangyang? literally just walk up to the guy and ask him for it,” taeyong said like it was nothing.

“it’s not that easy,” yangyang looked down.

“well why the hell not?”

“it’s stupid.”

“i mean it must be if you’re refusing to ask some dude for his number.”

“uGH. you don’t get it.”

“then explain it to me!”

“i like him!” yangyang blurted out and regretted it immediately.

“ _oh_.”


End file.
